The purpose of this research is to examine the effects of prenatal and early postnatal administration of ethanol upon postnatal biochemistry and behavior. Pregnant mouse mothers will be chronically exposed to ethanol during pregnancy. Any effects in the pups upon the sequence, magnitude, and/or direction of development of brain neurotransmitter systems (serotonin, norepinephrine, dopamine) will be determined at critical times (during intoxication, alcohol clearance, and withdrawal syndrome) and ages during which these neurochemical systems mature. Measures of anatomical development, e.g. body and organ weights, eye opening, and length will be made. Behavioral measures of emotion, aggression, seizure susceptibility, dominance, learning, memory, and alcohol preference will also be made and attempts will be made to correlate changes in these systems with any neurochemical changes detected. Since prenatal effects may be manifest as changes in response to various stimuli by the animal, both biochemical and behavioral measures will be made to ascertain whether these animals react differently to alcohol and to other drugs.